I'm Playing for Me
I'm Playing For Me is the fourth episode of Season 35. Story 'Night 8' Returning from tribal council, Sarge told Annie and Mike straightforward that he’d decided to vote with the girls’ Villains' Alliance and take out Allen. Annie and Mike decided to divide and conquer; Mike warning Sarge that he would be on the outs of the core women’s alliance, and Annie on swaying Simon to pick a side. 'Day 9' Waikiki won their first reward challenge in yet another closely contested challenge. On Kauai, when it became evident that Simon wouldn’t be flipping to the Heroes alliance side and Sarge was a wildcard, Annie and Mike talked to Silver about going back to the original alliance, but she rejected them. Simon found the clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol and revealed it to the entire tribe, leading them all on a wild goose chase. Mike found the Idol and told Annie, but the two of them kept quiet about it. On Waikiki, Debra and Virginia discussed with several members of the tribe – Candace, Jon, and Seamus – about teaming up to blindside Robert. Jon and Seamus tentatively agreed but were wary and didn’t trust Virginia; Candace ratted out this plan to Robert, who solidified an alliance between the two of them, Francis, and Scarlett. 'Day 10' At the immunity challenge, Kauai managed to come from behind and win immunity, to the relief of Annie and Mike. Back at camp, Seamus discussed with Robert about a possible plan to blindside Virginia; Robert agreed, but later went to Jon about a plan to blindside Seamus instead. Jon immediately reported this to Seamus, infuriating him and leading to a heated argument between Robert and Seamus where Seamus vowed to take Robert out if it was the last thing he’d do. Jon and Seamus then officially sided with Debra and Virginia while Robert was unsure whether to use his alliance of weak pawns to take out Seamus or Virginia. Both sides campaigned for Candace to side with them; Debra and Seamus promised her honesty and safety, while Robert promised that by voting out one of his targets she’d become less of a threat. At Tribal Council, the argument between Robert and Seamus was discussed, as well as if Robert’s alliance was merely just acting as pawns and if this tribe felt divided into Heroes and Villains. Before the votes were read, Virginia, going on a gut instinct and wanting to at least build up trust, gave her Hidden Immunity Idol to Seamus to play. However, anticipating such a move, Robert ordered his alliance to vote for Jon instead of Seamus or Virginia, and when Candace sided with him, the votes were split 4-4 between Jon and Robert. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Robert edged Jon out in a close match, eliminating Jon. Tribal Council Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Pre-Merge Episodes Category:Pre-Jury Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring a Tiebreaker Category:Episodes Featuring a Fire-Starting Tiebreaker Category:Episodes Where a Hidden Immunity Idol is Played